Episode 20 Side Story: Nadia's Apology
by Jon Turner
Summary: Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water : Feeling guilty for mistreating Jean about his relationship with Electra, Nadia decides to make amends. Sets just after the bath scene in Episode 20.


_**Episode 20.5: Nadia's Apology**_

_A Nadia: Secret of Blue Water Fanfic by Jon Turner_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer: _Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water_ is the property of Toho/SogoVision/NHK, and ADV Films. I am responsible simply for this story._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A word of note about this fanfic: This is set just after Nadia has that discussion with Electra. I found it annoying that there was no sequence where she reconciles with Jean after this, so that's what this story is about._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nadia stepped out of the bathtub and dried herself, then got dressed. She had just taken a long bath with Electra. Ever since she and Jean had boarded the _Nautilus_, Nadia had distrusted this woman from the start. Especially since it seemed that Jean liked to hang out with Electra more than her. Grandis had hinted that Electra might take Jean away from her. It seemed further evident when Jean clumsily attempted to compliment Nadia at the suggestion of Electra.

Now however, Nadia wanted to find Jean and apologize. True, he may have been a terrible flatterer and oblivious to how much she wanted his attention. But it still pained her heart to think that she had told Jean she hated him for that. Especially now that she understood that Electra did not mean any harm to their relationship, and that Jean was only trying to impress her, even if he had done so rather lousily. He had still been such a wonderful friend to her, and she felt bad for the way she had acted around him lately.

After a while, Nadia found Jean's cabin. She pressed the button and the electronic door slid open. Jean was sitting at his desk as usual, hard at work. Timidly, Nadia approached and spoke softly, "Jean?"

Jean immediately spun around and said, cheerful as ever. "Hi, Nadia. What's up?"

After a brief pause, Nadia finally replied. "Jean, it's difficult for me to say this, but I was wrong about you and Miss Electra... and I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

Jean quickly answered, "Don't worry about it, Nadia. It's all right."

Although Nadia felt better, it still was irksome to see Jean with short hair, especially since Electra had cut it. But she didn't want to yell at him about that. So instead she asked, "Tell me, why do you like visiting her so much?"

"Because I want to learn more from her about science and technology, so that I can use them to help mankind and become a man who can look after you and make your dream come true," Jean explained.

"So, you're… you're not in love with her?" Nadia asked.

"Of course not," Jean chuckled. "I only see her as a good teacher."

Nadia felt sheepish. If only she had known, she wouldn't have been so jealous of Electra. Then Nadia noticed the new mini-rocket on his desk; earlier that day Jean had built a similar invention in the hopes of creating a new engine that could carry them to Africa, but, like most of his inventions, it didn't quite work out. Curious, she asked, "So, how's your invention coming along?"

"I've just finished it," replied Jean. "It should work perfectly this time... if we get a chance to surface again."

Nadia wasn't so sure if she liked the sound of that. "But what if it fails?"

"Then I'll just keep on trying until I perfect it!" Jean declared.

Nadia admired his determination, but she wished he wouldn't keep to his work all the time. However, how could she tell Jean how much she missed his company? _Oh well_, she thought, _at least I know now that Grandis was wrong. Electra isn't taking Jean away from me after all._

Suddenly, an alarm blared through the submarine, and Electra's voice echoed across the intercom, _"All hands, report to battle stations! All hands, prepare for submarine warfare! All non-combatants report to Block Three Shelter!"_

Jean and Nadia jumped up with a start when they heard this. The _Nautilus_ was about to engage in battle!

"We should get to our rooms!" Jean shouted.

"Right," Nadia answered.

They both raced down the hallway until they found Grandis and her boys as well as Marie and King. They gathered into their room. Nadia put her arms around Marie and King to hold them close while Jean stood near Grandis, Sanson, and Hanson. They all braced themselves and waited.

_At this point, the story just continues on._

_-Jon T._


End file.
